Like A Rose
by stufflikeheartz
Summary: Saya lays in a bloody heap on the side of the stage. She is face down on the floor, her sword two inches from her hand, which is painfully trying to reach it. Amshel looked at Diva with pride. Now was her time to shine.
1. Beyond the bonds of blood

Chapter One.

Beyond the bonds of blood.

The sound of a beautiful voice singing, along with the sounds of swords clashing halls of the dark museum. The noise of the swords could be barely be heard over the sound of the song. Giant bat-like monsters stood around in some sort of trance, all staring towards the entrance to the auditorium.

Here, Saya lays in a bloody heap on the side of the stage. She is face down on the floor, her sword two inches from her hand, which is painfully trying to reach it. Dead human bodies littered the floor, over tables, and in the seats. Haji keeps trying to run to Saya, to hold her, protect her. But Amshel continuously keeps throwing him to the far side of the room, keeping him as far away from Saya as possible. For now it was time for Diva to taste her own victory. Amshel looked at Diva with pride. Now was her time to shine.

_"She is so beautiful." _he thought as he looked at her.

She stood in the middle of the stage, holding a bouquet of blue roses, singing her heart out. Her white ball gown no longer was any shade of white. It was covered completely in blood. Any sign of the color white was drenched in the deep red of the human's blood. She was swaying back and forth, like a child waiting to receive some kind of present.

Amshel's hand turned into a sharp sword-like weapon, and plunged in deep into Haji's chest, pinning him against a wall.

"Now, Diva! Fulfill your final wish!"

Haji watched helplessly, blood dripping down his face, as Diva, who had stopped singing, dropped her bouquet, walked over to Saya, and picked up her sword. Saya's hand had finally found the handle of her sword, but it was carelessly pulled from her by Diva. Saya whimpered, and began squirming, trying to get free from Diva who had picked her up by the neck of her shirt.

"Now, Sister. Do you finally know what it's like to taste defeat? I've never had the chance to fully receive happiness, but you, who were born into happiness. Having anything you've ever wanted, just by asking. Now it's my turn, to have everything you've had all these years."

Saya choked up blood and stared at the sword, which was coated with her own, and now Diva's blood. Diva held the sword high over her head, aiming at Saya's heart.

Haji, trying everything he could to get to Saya before she was killed, was desprately slashing and stabbing at Amshel, just to get free of his grip to save his beloved. Amshel grinned at the feeble attempts made by Haji. His eyes wide with malace, as he laughed. But then were abruptly changed into pain and shock. He looked down at his chest. A sword had pierced right through his heart. He turned, thinking Diva had somehow been overcome by Saya, but looked to see it was Diva who had thrown the sword. She was hunched over from the force she put behind the sword to throw it straight across the room. She straighted up and then smiled, looking as if she was a child who had just won some sort of game. Saya was slumped over against a wall, still bloody, but completely unharmed.

"D-Diva..." choked Amshel, his eyes wide with shock. His body then began crystallizing, and falling to the floor. "But, why...?" he asked as he completely turned to crystal and shattered to pieces.

Haji looked up at Diva with shock, who began to sing again, then ran to Saya to help her with her wounds. Haji cut his chiropteran hand and poured blood into Saya's mouth. Her wounds healed as soon as the blood entered her mouth. She took a deep shuttering breath and looked over at Diva who was still standing in the middle of the stage, singing.

"Diva...but why?" Saya asked wide-eyed.

Diva stopped singing, looked at Saya and grinned. "I want to know what it's like, to be like you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_xD Haha! I bet you weren't expecting that! I know it's short but it's only the opening. The next chapters will be much longer, don't worry!_


	2. First things, first

_Haha I've been getting reviews with people saying things like "yay Diva did something good", well I had to give her credit. She IS my favorite Blood+ character, and I completely hate Amshel, so I just had to have her kill him! haha! Here's chapter two! xD Oh btw there's spoilers! So if you haven't watched the whole series, stop reading._

Chapter Two.

First things, first.

"Haji!" screamed Saya as Haji picked her up and threw her at the chiropteran that was on the balcony.

Saya's eyes turned red as she coated her sword with blood while she was in the air, and plunged it right through the throat of the chiropteran. It's howl was ear piercing, but not loud enough to be heard over Diva's continuous singing. Blood was splattered everywhere. It was all over the theater, the walls, ceiling, everywhere. Body parts of humans and chiropteran alike were strewn all over the floor. One chiropteran was eating the arm of some poor dead woman, who was just feet away from where the chiropteran sat. Haji threw his daggers at this chiropteran and it fell to the floor, Saya jumped from the balcony, onto the chiropteran and sliced it in two.

"Keep singing! Not all of them are in here!" Saya yelled at Diva who gladly kept singing.

More chiropterans were pouring into the theater, and one by one Saya and Haji destroyed them. Finally they were down to the last one. Saya coated her sword with blood yet again, ran towards the chiropteran, and plunged her sword into it's chest. The chiropteran fell to the floor, hard as stone. Saya then wiped the mixture of sweat and blood off her brow and looked over at Diva who had finally stopped singing, and now was sitting on the floor picking at her bouquet of roses, occasionally eating a pedal. (**A.N.**_I had too, I was dying when I watched the one episode when she was eating that one rose pedal. Hahaha!_)

_"Could she possibly have another plan up her sleeve? Could I possibly learn to live with her, and forgive all the horrible things she has done? Could I possibly forgive her for killing Riku?" _thought Saya as she stared at Diva.

Diva noticed Saya looking at her and smiled sweetly. "What is it, Sister?" she giggled.

"N-Nothing..." Saya studdered and turned away from Diva and looked up at Haji.

Haji was eyeing Diva cautiously, as though any minute she would swoop down and kill Saya in the blink of an eye.

There was a loud clatter coming from outside the auditorum. Everyone looked to the door, as Kai, David, and Lewis burst through with their guns drawn.

"Saya are you okay?!" yelled Kai.

"I'm fine. We're all fine." Saya replied walking over to him.

"Then why is _she_ still alive?" he demanded as he pointed at Diva, glaring.

Diva smiled sweetly at Kai and began walking towards them. Kai, noticing this, began backing up quickly and tripped over Amshel's remains.

"What, what is this?" he asked standing up and then kicking the remains. "This looks just that Amshel guy."

Diva stood next to Saya grinning. "I didn't like him anymore, he was a meanie." she said triumphly.

David gasped. "Y-You?! You did this?!" he asked.

Saya nodded at David who looked completely in shock.

"I cannot believe this." said a wide-eyed Lewis.

Diva then began walking around, looking up at the ceiling. "Nathan? Where are you?"

Out of the darkness of the ceiling Nathan appeared, holding two cocoons. Diva grinned and reached out for the two cocoons. Saya and the others looked on as Diva held the two cocoons lovingly in her arms.

"Sister, do you know now you're an Auntie?" she giggled.

Kai stared on in shock. "Those...those are..."

Nathan answered the question for him."Diva's children, yes. You were related to the Father, were you not?"

"Riku..." Kai said silently.

Saya walked over to Diva and looked down at the babies. Their faces were visible, the one had Saya's pink eyes, and the other had Diva's blue.

"Arn't they just too cute? I'm going to sing them a lullaby for them tonight!" Diva giggled.

Saya looked at Diva. "Diva, I need to know for sure you're truely with us. I need some kind of proof."

Diva giggled at this. "Proof? Okay then, Sister." she walked over to a door leading to the outside. "You can come in now."

A figure in a black suit slowly emerged from the darkness.

"I thought I'd have someone bring him back. Amshel and some of his friends helped." she smiled.

Saya looked at the man, with smooth blonde hair, blue eyes, and the kind of face that would make you swoon over for hours. He smiled at Saya.

"Solomon? But how?!" asked Saya and she stared in disbelief.

-------------------------------

haha Solomon is back! Let's see how Haji likes this! xD


	3. I still love you

_I would of had this up two days ago, but something was weird with this site so it kept coming up as "error" I dunno haha. I also apologize for taking forever with this.. work has been kicking my butt. OH! To everyone who is in my time zone(Eastern-US/Canada).. the episode with my favorite scene of Diva is gonna air Saturday night at 12:30am so don't miss it! _xD

Chapter Three.

I still love you.

"S-Solomon?" Saya studdered.

Solomon smiled at Saya, bended down on his one knee, and grabbed her hand. "I've missed you. This time, I'll not fail you."

Haji moved closer to Saya and glared down at Solomon. Kai, noticing this, stepped between Saya and Solomon as Haji clenched his chiropteran hand. Solomon let go of Saya's hand and stood up smiling gently at Haji.

"I thought you might appreciate this. Amshel helped me bring him back before I disposed of him." Diva said as she wrinkled her nose at Amshel's remains.

Nathan walked over to Solomon and draped his arms over Solomon's shoulders and whispered into his ear. "Think she'll deny you again?"

Solomon elbowed Nathan in the gut and walked over to Amshel's remains. "Maybe if he didn't treat you like some experiment, Diva." he said as he turned to face Diva. "He would be alive right now. You should only be treated like royalty."

A large shadow appeared from the side, but no one seemed to notice. Diva grunted in discust. "There is no maybe. He always said to me "What do you wish?" he should of just listened to me instead of using me. I think he was just scared of me, and really, who wouldn't be?" She smiled as her eyes turned vibrant blue and lunged at a chiropteran who was about to attack Saya. She torn it's head off in one clean thrust of her hand, and the chiropteran's body crippled to the floor into a bloody heap. The head rolled over next to Saya. She stared down at it as Solomon kicked it away. Diva giggled and licked the blood off her hand as Nathan rubbed her on the back as a congratulations.

Saya kept her eyes on Solomon, Haji did as well. Solomon noticing this smiled at Saya. "Saya, I ask if I might have a word with you, in private."

Haji shifted uncomfortably. Saya glanced at Haji, and he nodded slowly. "If that is what you wish, Saya."

Saya noticed the slight bitterness in his voice. "I'll be just a few minutes." And at those words Haji turned and walked to the back of the room. Kai glanced at Saya, and then followed Haji.

"Saya, if you will." said Solomon as he extended his arm.

Saya reluctantly took his arm and he led her up a flight of stairs and onto the roof. The New York City lights were extremely bright. Saya had to close her eyes for a few seconds to adjust to them. When she had her focus, she looked over at the skyline. The sun was almost gone, only a hit of light remained, causing a deep purple to reflect in the sky. Buildings towered over the rooftop that they stood on, and the lights shined down on them like stars. Solomon let go of Saya's arm and walked over towards the edge of the building.

"Saya I-" Solomon began but was immediately interrupted by Saya.

"Why is Diva doing this? Does she think because she killed Amshel and took out that one chiropteran I'm going to forgive her and not kill her? What is going on?! What is she planning because I know she's just putting on an act! I-"

Solomon thrusted himself at Saya and kissed her square on the mouth. Saya pulled away flabbergasted.

"Solomon, what are you doing?!" Saya screamed at him.

"Saya I'm sorry, I've been given a second chance at life. I just wanted to kiss you, in case I never get the chance again." he replied.

"Solomon, I c-" Saya began but was interrupted.

"My feelings for you haven't changed, Saya. I'm still in love with you, and my heart will always belong to you." Solomon said.

Saya stared at him. "We can never happen."

Solomon smiled gently at her. "No, you are wrong. We _can_ happen.You do know, if you ever wanted to have children, you cannot do that with Haji."

Saya nodded. "I know. But Diva already had the next generation of, as you say "Queens". Even if I wanted to, there would be no point in me having any children."

"Well then Saya, I have one more thing to ask of you." he said. "Would you accept me as your Chevalier? I never had the chance last time, during that fight with James, it ended me. Saving you was the last thing I did. But now I'm going to ask your permission, would you please accept me as your Chevalier?" he got down on one knee and looked up into her eyes.

Saya turned her back to him and walked to the door that led to the steps that took them back to the theater. She reached for the the door and pulled it open.

"Do as you choose, you are still Diva's Chevalier, no matter what you do." she said and then walked down the stairs.

Solomon looked down and smiled. "As I've said before, I am Diva's Chevalier, but before that I am Solomon Goldsmith, who is in love with you, Saya."


	4. Two opposites

Chapter Four.

Two opposites.

When Saya came back downstairs she found Diva dancing and singing on stage with Nathan applauding her. She noticed Kai and Haji were still missing. When she was about to leave the room again to find Haji and Kai, Diva jumped off the stage and ran to Saya.

"I want to talk to Kai." she smiled.

Saya looked at her with unease. "I don't think that's such-"

"Oh don't be silly, big sister. I think it's a great idea!" she giggled.

Haji came back inside the room slowly. Saya walked over to him quickly and threw her arms around him. Haji returned the hug, but his grip around her was tight.

Diva glared at the pair of them and slowly snuck outside to where Kai was leaning aganist a wall slowly and softly banging his head against it.

"You look like him, you know?" Diva smiled at him.

Kai jumped and pulled out his gun, pointing it at Diva. "Get away from me now."

Diva smiled gently and reached for the gun, putting her palm over the barrel of the gun.

Kai's finger pressed up aganist the trigger. And Diva frowned. "I don't want to hurt you." she said.

"You already have, you've killed my little brother!" he yelled and lowered the gun. "You have no clue how much you've done!"

"Then kill me, like I killed Amshel. He has hurt me, so take your revenge on me like I did with him." Diva replied.

Kai turned his back to Diva. "I'd prefer it if you left me alone." he said

"What about the babies? Would you ignore them because they are a part of me? They are a part of Riku after-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME! YOU STUPID BITCH!" screamed Kai.

Diva stared at him. "You humans confuse me. I mean, you love my sister, but none of you can love me? Me and my sister are exactly the same, ju-"

"You are nothing like Saya. Saya is an amazing person, you are shit compar-" Kai began but was interrupted by Diva.

"Person? My sister is no person. She is a chiropteran, you don't seem to understand that. She will never fit in with your kind."

Kai shook his head. "That's not true. I accept her."

Diva smiled at him. "And what happens when she sleeps and wakes up and you're old? You're going to die, she's going to keep living. Who will accept her then?"

"The Red Shield will protect her, they have always p-" he began but was again interrupted.

"They only protected her because they made me an enemy. She is the only way to kill me." Diva said angerily. "The only people who will fully accept my big sister and understand her, are my Chevaliers and myself. No one else. You need to understand that." Diva turned and began walking to the door to go back inside the building.

Kai stared after her, half shocked, half in horror. _"No...she can't make sense."_ he thought. _"She can't."_

Diva stopped at the door and turned her head to look at him. "By the way, I didn't mean to kill him. I wanted to make him mine, but Saya had already done that." she smiled weakly at him and walked inside the building as Kai punched the side of the wall.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry for it being so short but I wanted to update. I just needed to get Kai's reaction to Diva in. I promise the next chapter will be longer!_


End file.
